Cloud8745's Walkthrough
Much of our knowledge of Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector, due to the game's rarity, comes from a video walkthrough / Let's Play of the game by YouTube user Cloud8745. Here be the links to the videos, as well as a brief description of the events therein. *Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhgG0GLT4vA : Ass Cloud checks into the hotel, gets his assignment from Death, and meets Neko Zombie for the first of the souls. Along the way, we learn about some of the game mechanics, including time, finding out weak points in guests, and Key Items. *Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIhPIfBbVPs : Cloud delivers the first soul to Death and meets Catherine and James. "It should be pretty obvious what a banana peel does when you step on it- why do I keep opening doors?" The Mental Gauge is also introduced. *Part 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZxKVRW-Nk : Cloud delivers Catherine's soul and meets Judgement Boy. "I think he brainwashed me into remembering his name." With the third soul delivered at the end, his first night at Gregory House draws to a close. *Part 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEl90JJtkFo : We're introduced to the new guests, and Cloud makes a beeline for Cactus Gunman, which is surprisingly easy. "Huh. That's weird; he didn't try to kill me." Following that is Lost Doll and Mummy Papa. "JUDGMENT- OK, whatever." *Part 5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjKMYn7KTnI : After a long wait, Cloud gets his hands on the last of the three souls for the night and meets up with Death to deliver them all at once. As the third night begins, the basement opens up and the next three guests arrive. "Hell's Chef is just... make sure you run." In order to get Roulette Boy's soul, he'll have to go into the depths of the labyrinth underground. *Part 6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTTA6dM6ZTA : Cloud's dive into the hotel's basement continues. "Ah-ha! Point made! Gimme a Jolly Rancher!" He also encounters TV Fish (although he can't steal its soul quite yet) and finds the Dice needed for Roulette Boy. Once he's back out, he hunts down the little red scamp for a round of Hell's Roulette. *Part 7: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kJOfbY2uYQ : Cloud faces off against Gregory in Hell's Roulette for the rights to Roulette Boy's soul... and wins! TV Fish is quick to fall next, once Cloud gets the Dead Remote in working order. "There he is! Shoot him!" Hell's Chef is next, so he overflows his cooking pot and... wait, is that Cactus Girl?! *Part 8: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SscBCJkaxY8 : Cloud survives Cactus Girl's Horror Show and waits for Hell's Chef's temper to flare. "Wait. Hell's Chef's going to sleep? ...He has a room?!" After nearly dying from Fruit of Time and being chased by Lost Doll, he manages to save himself with a book, just in time to hear Hell Chef's outburst in the kitchen. A close run in with Mummy Papa later and Chef's soul is secured! This night is over! *Part 9: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqkaLB0NQdI : We start with a cinematic where we first see Gregory Mama clearly (ew), we're introduced to Clock Master, My Son, and Angel Dog. Cloud starts off by taking My Son's Screwdriver and setting Clock Master off, which results in a close call from Roulette Boy but otherwise not bad for the hardest soul in the game. To prep for the next soul, he gathers some books for reading... and almost gets nailed by Catherine and Hell's Chef. *Part 10: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPrYZJ40-Tc : After some good reading and painful time-jumping, Cloud gets to work on Angel Dog's soul. It goes smoothly... until the end. "Mummy Papa! Crap, this is bad. There's only one way around this at the moment. I gotta get lucky. Eat banana peel!" Which surpisingly works... then Catherine shows up. Thankfully, he gets the soul before the double-whammy Horror Show. "Oh look at my health! I'm alive?! Is that even humanely possible?" And then Cactus Gunman comes in... Let's just say "Thank the lord for Angel Herbs!" The final guest enters: Judgement Boy Gold. Time for another dive into the basement! *Part 11: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g1UpYr5380 : Cloud hits a high note when he manages to avoid Hell's Chef in the basement. After that, though, he is quick to find Judgement Boy Gold in the third basement level and procure the final soul. Then it's time for one last sleep till the final battle. "Shut up, mafia mobster Death!" As Cloud begins the fifth night, he first has a quick visit with Neko Zombie before heading for the front door and back to reality... but Gregory Mama won't let things be that easy! She knocks him out and stuffs him deep in the dungeon; however, she was apparently in too much of a hurry to lock the door. Time for the final round! *Part 12: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXYvFDsQUT4 : Cloud raids Gregory Mama's room to grab a bunch of items and the Key of Hope, then heads back to the Lobby for the final match with the old hag. But even after tricking the old lady into busting down the door with fireballs, he's not out of the woods left, as Gregory himself takes the offensive. Keep running! "Bite me, mouse." All that's left now is the ending cinematics. *Part 13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ85d8nXIZI : There... really nothing for me to say here. Just... just watch. "The frog was﻿ right... Now the frog's dead! Frog legs!" Category:Content